Chance Encouter
by bushlaboo
Summary: Set in an alternative future, a chance meeting between two old acquaintances sparks emotions neither thought they were capable of. EmJax


**Chance Encounter**

Emily Quartermaine sat at the lacquered bar of Greyson's Martini Lounge gazing into her third martini. AJ would be disappointed, not that he cared lately since she prevented his regaining custody of Michael. He hated her for taking Carly's side, something she thought impossible. But life had a way of surprising you, things happened, opinions changed - hell her whole life had changed in a single moment.

In one day she lost the love of her life, her brother, her future father-in-law and an old friend: Lucky, Jason, Luke and Sonny. Four men who meant the world to her. Four men that bound her to Laura, Carly and Gia. Emily smiled as she thought of her family, not by blood but by choice and emotion. Playing with her drink she glanced down at her cell phone. The screen stared up at her reading 9:25.

The meeting at Deception had ended about an hour and half ago. No one was really expecting her tonight, a sitter for Lulu, Michael and Morgan were arranged, but Emily knew if she weren't home soon they would worry.

It wasn't often that she let the past weigh her down. In the days, weeks, months and years since the world had crumbled around her Emily had stood strong. She buried her emotions deep and took care of the others. It was her responsibility and her joy as well, a double-edged sword.

Some days it just hit her unexpectedly. It became too much to handle. She found Greyson's liking it because no one knew her or if they did they, left her alone. She could sit in the up scale decor and drink a few martinis. 

It didn't make her feel better. Normally all she got was a hangover but it was nice to be anonymous. A face in the crowd with no past or future, just the present and the present was pleasant - a few Martinis and a light meal.

Tonight she looked like an up-and-comer dressed in an emerald green business suit; the skirt slightly shorter than most dared. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid but a few tendrils escaped and framed her face. Tonight, Emily thought, she was simply a handsome woman getting sloshed; she'd let those around her wonder why.

Jasper Jax entered Greyson's and most of the women turned to examine him. He was tall, muscular - he wore his tan suit well. His blue eyes were haunted, adding to his mystery. His dark blonde hair was a bit long, hanging over his collar, the only mark against him and simply fixed.

Jax felt women's eyes on him. He noted they were all lovely, but being pursued was not his desire. He'd been gone a long time, and all he wanted was a drink, then to go home. Looking around he noticed the slim woman in an elegantly cut emerald suit. Hoping she would take pity on him he hurried over to her.

Once behind her he leaned down and whispered to her. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

Emily heard the smooth Australian accent; a half smile touched her lips. "I'm not interested."

"Either am I. That's why I need your help."

The women heard Emily chuckle and judged the handsome man not available based on the cozy manner between them. Slightly miffed they turned their attention away from the duo.

"What, to save you from lonely, desperate women?" Emily asked without turning around.

"Basically."

"And how do you know I'm not one," she asked pulling the olive out of her drink.

"Because you didn't turn and check me out," Jax replied as he slid into the seat next to her. Neither of them turned to look at the other. 

A profile was all they got. A woman with dark hair. A man with blonde hair.

"It could be a tactic," Emily remarked before she pulled the olive from the toothpick.

Jax saw her jaw moving as she ate the olive, it was an attractive jaw - high cheeks covered by flawless, pale skin. "Nothing risked, nothing gained."

Emily waited until the man's drink was placed before him to answer, "You sound like my Grandfather."

"Ah, an intelligent man."

"Please," Emily snorted.

Jax smiled at the unladylike noise and took a sip of his martini. "So is he anyone I would know?"

"You're ruining my evening," Emily commented.

"Really? Most would think meeting a handsome, charming man to be a good thing."

"My, you think highly of yourself," Emily replied. She picked up her drink and took a sip.

"I get it. You're a woman of mystery," Jax said hoping that he was wrong on this account. It would make her rather ordinary, making his first impression incorrect.

Emily choked down another sip of her martini. "Mystery! Me," she laughed. "No I just enjoy being anonymous."

"I'll tell you my sob story if you tell me yours," Jax offered. He noticed her stiffen and felt like a heel. "Listen I'm sorry," he started as he turned towards her. Jax froze when he saw the face before him. He had been right, she was gorgeous, and she was also a Quartermaine. "Emily?" he asked in disbelief.

At first the man had annoyed her with his light comment about trading their sad stories. She was overtaken by anger when he said her name. He ruined her pleasant anonymity and the past she had been trying to bury. Tears welled in her eyes, without saying a word she got up from her chair and rushed out of the bar.

"Hey you forgot to pay," the waiter called after her. 

Jax saw her coat. He grabbed it and then pulled a hundred out of his wallet. "For both of us. Keep the change," he said running out after her.

Jax followed her for over ten blocks in the rain. He watched as she turned into the park. He thought he had lost her when he came upon her sitting on a bench. Her faced was streaked with rain her eyes somewhat red from fighting back tears. "Emily," he said, but she did not reply. "Here," he said holding her jacket out to her, "you left this behind."

Emily finally looked up at him. Damn she should have recognized his voice, she thought. Wordlessly she took her jacket. He stood there dripping. "What," she finally asked.

"A thank you would be nice considering I paid your bill, brought you your jacket and got soaked in the process."

"Thank you," Emily replied flatly.

If Jax hadn't known her better he might think she was rude. Because he did, he knew she was upset. He sat down next to her. Emily tried to move away but Jax wrapped his arm around her to hold her there.

"This could be considered assault."

"I'd like to see you try," Jax remarked. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not fifteen anymore. You and Ned don't have to save me from myself. I don't plan on going anywhere near a rooftop," Emily said acidly.

Jax smiled, "Feel better?"

"Just go away, please."

"No."

"Jax …"

"Well at least I know you remember my name. After all it has been awhile."

He was succeeding at being cute and funny. It reminded her of Lucky, a thought that only made her sadder. She tried, unsuccessfully, to pull away from him again. Unable to hold back anymore, she burst into tears.

Crying women were not his strong suit, but Jax did his best. He pulled Emily close, stroked her hair and whispered in a soothing tone. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He tried not to notice how soft she felt, the curve of her body and how well she fit in his arms. Though wet, her hair was soft. A few minutes later, Emily lifted her head and wiped away the tears.

"I've been gone for ... well it feels like forever, fill me in?"

Emily looked at him questioningly. Surely he must know. He hated Sonny after all. "I guess you didn't keep in touch?"

"No."

Emily nodded. Talking might help. Talking to someone without ready sympathy, who even disliked Jason and Sonny might help, be an objective point of view. "Where to start? Luke and Laura got back together. Jason and Gia became involved after Sonny and Carly married. And I was with Lucky, we were engaged."

"Were?" Jax asked.

Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, one of her nervous habits, and nodded. "He ... they ... well over a year ago ... Lucky, Jason, Luke and Sonny were all together. They were killed," she finished quickly.

Jax was stunned. He had lost the person he held most dear, but he could not imagine losing Brenda and his family in the same day. He might not like Morgan or Corinthos but Jason was her family and Sonny a long time acquaintance if not her friend.

Thoughts sped through his mind ... what to say, what not to? Words seemed useless. Sometimes there was just nothing you could say.

The silence washed over Emily. There were no words of sympathy, no false condolences. It was blessedly quiet except for the pounding of rain against the sidewalk. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jax asked confused.

"I know you didn't like Jason or Sonny. You hardly knew Lucky or Luke. I've had people come up to me who barely knew them and offer their solace. As if strangers' good wishes can help."

"I'm not a stranger though."

"Neither are you a close friend. You're just someone I used to know, really."

"So I take it you're in a habit of letting men you barely know hold you in public," Jax asked changing the subject.

Emily was amazed that she was able to smile, as it spread across her face. Her smile touched Jax's face as well. "God this is silly. Two adults sitting in the rain getting soaked."

"Better than getting sloshed," Jax remarked.

Emily's smile faded and she bit her lip. "I don't do that often."

"And how often is not often," Jax inquired.

"Two maybe three times a year."

"That's not nearly enough. It should be three or four times a month if you're going to be a drunk in good standing."

Laugher escaped Emily filling the air around them. She had forgotten her sadness, the pain ebbed some, and even the cool dampness did not bother her. Emily realized she was having a good time. She was out with another man, well not really, but it had been a long time since she had enjoyed the company of the male part of the species that was not related to her family.

Emily did not mind having Jax's arm around her, or being so close to him. It was ... well it was nice.

Time drifted by without her realizing it. From the park they went to some dive that served the best pie and was open all night. Jax ordered a piece of each and two coffees. They spent the night talking as they taste tested; blueberry, pecan, cherry, shoe-fly, apple, lemon meringue, Boston cream, key lime, pumpkin, apple cranberry, sweet potato, strawberry, chocolate silk and banana cream.

She filled him in on Port Charles' latest happenings and he told her about his long search for what turned out to be a Brenda look-alike. Of course there were sad tales mixed with the happy ones, but what Emily valued most was laughter.

"They're going to be so mad at me," Emily whispered as she and Jax stepped onto the porch. The light was still on. It was three in the morning, she had a long day ahead of her and knew she should sleep, but she did not want to. The night had been perfect. The most fun she had since Lucky died and she did not want to let go yet.

"Tell them a pie-eating madman kidnapped you."

"Hey, its Port Charles they might actually believe me," Emily replied.

Jax beamed at her as he tucked hair behind her ear, "Thanks for the lovely welcome home."

Nervously Emily smiled at him, "No problem. Thanks for helping me take my mind off the past."

"Any time," Jax promised.

"Yeah, like you'll still be around five months from now when the mood hits again," Emily remarked as she dug though her purse for the keys.

"I'll be here, but I hope I don't have to wait that long for another night out with you."

"Be careful Mr. Jacks. Any other woman might think that you were hitting on them," Emily teased.

"And if I was," Jax asked, reaching out he touched her shoulder.

Emily eyed him. "I told you earlier, I'm not interested."

"Is that a dare," Jax inquired smiling rakishly at her.

"No, that's a sincere plea for friendship instead of romance."

"I see baby steps …"

"No! No steps! Friends or nothing else," Emily stated emphatically.

"Okay," Jax said sticking his hand out. "Friends." Nodding Emily took his hand and shook it. "As friends we'll be able to go out before four months has past us by, right?"

"Of course," Emily answered in an exasperated sigh. "I had a nice time. Now goodnight," she said opening the door.

"Talk to you soon," Jax replied with a wave. He watched the door close. The night certainly had taken on a life of it's own. When he walked into Greyson's all he wanted was a drink and no pursuit. Now he was the pursuer because whether she liked it or not he was going to court Emily Quartermaine.


End file.
